Talk:Creddie/@comment-3419317-20110331161608
"Adorable." ''- When I was asked to describe the Carly/Freddie relationship in a single word.'' It really is, and not just because Carly and Freddie are so cute together. There is an almost fairy-tale quality to their relationship that the hopeless romantic in me has always liked. The love that cannot be denied, that can overcome any obstacle, including the bitter passage of time ... and after so many years, the young man is finally rewarded for his patience and devotion by the seemingly impossible - His fondest wish is granted, and the object of his affection becomes his. :) Now, when I say "fairy-tale quality," some may take that to mean it's unrealistic. Perhaps it is and perhaps it isn't, but as my sister has often said, iCarly is a fantasy. There's a great deal about the show that's completely unrealistic, but it's not meant to be taken too seriously anyway. On the show, we haven't seen very much in the way of heartfelt romantic moments between Carly and Freddie, apart from their slow dance in iSpeed Date. I liked iSaved Your Life at first, but in retrospect, I feel disappointed by that episode because it showed us far too much of the stereotypical teenaged "making out," and not nearly as much as I would have liked of the heartfelt, romantic moments that I really believe the Carly/Freddie relationship is capable of. I suppose that the creators felt that any really touching heart-to-heart moments between Carly and Freddie in that episode would have made it difficult to justify Freddie believing that Carly only liked him because of what he did, and not who he is. Oh, well. I have, however, seen a lot of fan fiction that does a great job of exploring the romantic nature of Carly and Freddie's relationship. One of the alternate endings (not the official one) of "Torn Between Girls" had a beautifully written scene of Carly and Freddie professing their love for each other. http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6687377/1/Torn_Between_Girls There was a very sweet moment when Carly covered her mouth, stunned and overjoyed that Freddie had chosen her. Freddie gently took her hand and laced their fingers together, telling her that her smile was too beautiful to hide. Awwww ... I wish we could see stuff like that on the show. :) I've seen a number of other very sweet Carly/Freddie fanfics as well. Just off the top of my head : http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6192725/1/Dinner_for_Three "Wait, you said you would help me on a date with Carly. How can I get a date in the first place? She's turned me down every time." If Sam had a collar on her tank top, she would have popped it. "Fredgunk, you just leave that to me." http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6037732/1/iAm_Unsure Carly, concerned she isn't pretty enough and will lose Freddie to another girl, invites him to her bedroom. However, Freddie realizes the reason behind her offer, and decides instead to open her eyes. http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5490117/1/So_Close Freddie's going away so he can move on for good. What can Carly do to make him stay?